The game of tennis has changed significantly in the past several decades. Presently, tennis balls are struck with more speed and spin, and elite tennis players are physically much stronger than previous generations of players. Additionally, stroke technique and biomechanics have also evolved. As recently as the 1980's, common stroke technique involved players having a fixed wrist during ball contact. However, it is now common for players to have a loose wrist during ball contact so that the wrist acts as an additional pivot point during the stroke. Thus, as compared to several decades ago, players now generate significantly more angular velocity in a given stroke. Further, players also generally rotate the racket about the racket's longitudinal axis during a stroke in order to generate topspin.
Changes to the physical structure of a tennis racket (e.g., size, shape, balance, weight, weight distribution, material) can affect the playing characteristics of that racket. For example, altering the weight distribution within a given racket will affect that racket's comfort, control, and power characteristics. As a result of the changing stroke styles, there is a need for a racket with improved playing characteristics.